Prometheus class
| Service period = 24th century-26th century | Length = 415 meters | Width = 170 meters | Height = 113 meters | Crew = 175 | Speed = Cruising speed: Warp 9.99 Maximum speed: Transwarp | Armaments = 18 phaser arrays; 3+ torpedo launchers | Defences = regenerative shielding system; ablative armor; multi-vector assault mode | Auxiliary Craft = Federation shuttlecraft | altimage = }} The Prometheus-class was a Federation advanced escort starship developed for tactical operations in deep space. The Prometheus-class entered service in the year 2374. Its main feature was the multi-vector assault mode, which allowed a Prometheus-class escort to split into three warp-capable, combat-ready sections Alpha, Beta and Gamma. By the early 25th century, the design had spawned several sub-classes. In a possible future, the Prometheus-class remained in service well into the 26th century. ( , , }}) History The Prometheus-class was one of several starship designs, along with the ''Sovereign'' and ''Defiant'' classes, that were created in response to the Borg threat following the 's encounter with a Borg Cube in System J-25 in 2365. Starfleet Tactical's task was to design a vessel that could be fast, maneuverable, and be equipped with the latest weaponry that was being designed to fight the Borg. However, none of the new designs or weapons were ready for the Borg attack in 2366 which resulted in the destruction of 39 starships and the loss of 11,000 lives. This created a new sense of urgency in getting better equipped starships up and running in the fleet. While the Sovereign and Defiant classes entered service in around 2371, the launch and testing of the was put back until 2374. The initial trials of the Prometheus went well, until she was hijacked by a group of Romulans keen on taking the Prometheus to the Tal Shiar so they could learn the latest starship secrets. While the crew were killed by the Romulans, they were prevented in keeping the Prometheus by the starship's Emergency Medical Hologram and The Doctor from the . ( ) After the safe return of the Prometheus and the testing of the ships multi-vector assault mode were completed, Starfleet rushed the construction of two further vessels, the and . Both of these vessels were in service by late 2375, and the Cerberus served as Admiral William Ross's flagship from 2376 to 2379. ( ; ) The Prometheus-class was still in service in 2409, and by that time had inspired two variant classes: and , some of these ships were fitted with 4 pulse phaser cannons. ( ) Specifications The Prometheus-class was a classified advanced tactical cruiser. It was a revolutionary design that had the ability to confront the enemy from multiple, warp capable vectors for a formidable surprise attack. One innovation that was incorporated into the design was the installation of holoemitters that were outfitted throughout the ship. This allows the EMH Mark II doctor to project itself holographically across the ship allowing it to tend to the crew without it being restricted to sickbay. ( ) Sub-classes By the early 25th century, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers had developed sister classes to the Prometheus. These classes and the Prometheus were collectively categorized as advanced escort, with several refit and retrofit options. Furthermore, all advanced escorts were modular, and their components were interchangeable between these classes. In addition to the active Prometheus-, ''Phoenix''- and es, Starfleet introduced the in 2409. ( ) Livery In the 25th century, the design of the Prometheus-class advanced escort allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These options were designated Type 1-5 and Veteran. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Image:Prometheus Type 1.jpg|Type 1. Image:Prometheus Type 2.jpg|Type 2. Image:Prometheus Type 3.jpg|Type 3. Image:Prometheus Type 4.jpg|Type 4. Image:Prometheus Type 5.jpg|Type 5. Image:Prometheus Veteran.jpg|Veteran. Known ships Appendices Connections External links * * * de:Prometheus-Klasse Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:Mirror universe starship classes Category:Terran Empire starship classes Category:Escort starship classes